A Friend In Need
by LordMarc
Summary: *I'M BACK!* When Hiccup is at his most vulnerable, a new face comes to his aid, to not only save him from his so called "family" and "friends", but himself. Rating may change over time. Bullying, hinted suicidal thoughts, and swearing. Eventual Romance.
1. A Legend Reborn

**This takes place two years before Hiccup meets Toothless. Rating might change to M in the future chapters.**

**Warning (I think): Bullying, cursing, and hinted thoughts of suicide. Just want to take some precautions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Hiccup Narrating POV **

This, is Berk, my own personal Hell hole. You may be thinking, "Why do you hate this place so much?" it's because of all the shit I have to deal with, just because I'm different than other Vikings. I don't see the point in staying where I'm not wanted, but I don't necessarily have a plan to escape, yet. I either spend time with Gobber at the forge, because only HE cares about me for all I know, or I go out in the forest to get away from everyone. But, today I chose to go out into the forest, what a poor choice that was.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Oh look, it's Hiccup The Useless, finally decide to run away?" Snotlout taunted, smirking at him. "Just go away already, no one will care anyway."

"Let me pass, asshole." Hiccup spat back. Snotlout, and the twins that came with him, were surprised, but a small grin crept to their faces. The twins held his arms, so he was open to attacks. Hiccup showed no emotion, he was used to this type of torment, he has dealt with it his entire life. Punch after punch came, Snotlout just became annoyed, he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted, so he chose a different tactic, he pulled out a small dagger.

"Okay, if you think you're sooo tough, how about this?" Snotlout sliced Hiccup's cheek, blood trickled down from the wound, but all Hiccup did was… smile. Then he just laughed, like a madman.

"You think I haven't seen my blood like this before? This just brings a smile to my face, I live off cuts like this." The twins were disgusted, and Astrid, who was leaned against a tree watching the whole incident, afraid of doing anything from the beginning, became wide eyed. Snotlout stepped back, and before another word could be said, the teens ran away, with the exception of Hiccup. He sat back down against a tree, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, and smiled at the self-made cuts on his arms.

"Why do you let this happen?" A voice asked. Hiccup shot up, scanning the area for who spoke. A young man stepped out behind a tree. He was thirteen, two years older than Hiccup, he word a plain white tunic, and black pants. He was muscular, but not the Snotlout muscular, the stranger had a taller and stronger build that towered over Hiccup.

"Who are you? And why would you care?" Hiccup answered

"I asked first, now, why do you let this happen?"

"My father tells me not to speak to strangers."

"He doesn't listen to you, why listen to him?" Hiccup had no response, he simply stared. "Is it that you don't know how to fight? That you like the pain you feel? Or you can't control your own strength? What is it, I want to help you."

"I guess because I don't know how to do anything, besides, what could I do to Snotlout, he is easily two times my size."

"Size doesn't matter, now come on, we become friends, I train you, you kick their assess, happy ending, right?"

"Why would you help me, you don't owe me anything, and how would I be able to repay you?" Hiccup questioned him.

"I know what it's like to feel unwanted, you don't know it, but some people do care about you, you just need to see it, give it some time, but for now, let's go practice buddy."

**Don't forget to review, next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Questions And Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Okay just a little note before we start, I'm planning for Hiccup to keep PART of his psycho side, however, I might make an alternate ending where he goes beyond mad, but for now, his new friend is there for him to pretty much keep him leveled, thanks for the reviews, I will continue my story daily (hopefully). Now without further interruptions, let's continue.**

"How long have you been watching over me, and why would you anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Long enough I suppose." The stranger answered plainly.

"Well can't you be at least a little specific? And you haven't even answered my other question."

"No, and it's because no one is watching out for you, so I should be." The conversation stayed at that for a while, as they walked through the woods, but the stranger started it back up. "When did you start cutting yourself? What is the point anyway?" Hiccup sighed.

"I-I don't know, it just became a habit, and then it turned into a sort of fetish, I liked seeing the blood drip from my arms, the pain was amazing." Hiccup smiled to himself.

"Well enough of that, you are getting a different hobby, whether you like it or not, you will meet me at our secret place each day when the sun is right above Berk, or anytime really, but I know you are only available then."

"How do you know so much about me anyway?"

"Well first, it's a bit complicated, and second I've been watching you, I was given basic information about you by a special person, you'll find out who it is soon."

"Where are we going anyway, where is this secret place?"

"You ask a lot of questions, just give it a moment. I can explain more later."

"What if I just stop following you, and just go back and tell my father about you?"

"I've said before, does he even listen to you? Now, shut up, we'll speak at the cove." They continued to the cove, climbing down the rocks gently, they sat on a boulder near a small lake in the middle.

"Okay, so first off, why would you help ME? I'm just some scrawny, pathetic excuse for a Viking…" Hiccup began.

"See, if you say this shit about yourself, you will start to believe it, and-"

"But I do believe it, I've been treated like it my entire life, why wouldn't I think that way?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Listen, you give yourself less credit than you're worth, you haven't tried to put yourself to good use, I will train you, and everything will change okay, you have no choice in the matter, so there is no point in saying no."

"I could just leave and never come back."

"What, and become another outcast, be the disgrace of the village? Is that what you want? I'm here so that you can change into the man you had wanted to become, people will adore you, yearn for your attention, just put your mind to it, and anything is possible, I will change your outlook on life, you just have to trust me."

"People don't change, trust me, I don't think I will ever change from all this." He gestured to himself.

"_People don't change… where have I heard that before, like mother like son I suppose…" _The stranger thought.

"Maybe I don't want to change, it's too late for me to, I don't want to deal with all this crap!" Hiccup screamed. "You don't know what I've been through! You don't know the pain I've suffered!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I"VE SUFFERED!" The teen shouted, much louder than Hiccup, he flinched from the teen's voice. "I UNLIKE YOU, WASN'T GIVEN A CHANCE AT ALL TO LIVE MY LIFE, BY THE AGE OF 4 I WAS SHIPPED OFF, ON A TINY PLANK IN THE OCEAN! A SMALL PIECE OF WOOD WAS WHAT KEPT ME ALIVE IN THE WATERS, AND I WASN'T JUST SHIPPED, I WAS BEATEN AS AN INFANT! DON'T THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!" He soon calmed down, speaking, or rather trying to speak, in a softer tone. "I would have told you my name in the first place, if I even had a name." Hiccup gasped at that last part. "You act like you've been put through hard times, well you had the easy life compared to me."

"How-How did you survive?" Hiccup asked, one of the many questions that he now has running through his mind.

"That special person I was talking about, saved me, SHE had a heart to take care of me, I'm doing this for her, she sent me here to Berk."

"Do, do you have a boat that she sent you on?"

"No, I came by dragon."

**Now, for those of you who have seen How to Train Your Dragon 2, you will most likely know who this person is, now that I think of it, you might know either way, next chapter coming up soon, see you guys later.**


	3. Training Begins

**Here we are for the next chapter, flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or its characters.**

"A-A dragon!? Are you insane!?" Hiccup screamed.

"No, I'm being realistic." The man answered. "Now calm down, you'll learn soon enough."

"But, there is so much I need to know, you aren't telling me anything!"

"Patience, we will train, and over time you will learn." The man walked over to a few chests stacked near each other, opening one of them and pulling out a strap with several little holsters for guns and knives.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, referring to the over the shoulder strap that held several guns (If you've seen The Epic Rap battles of history with Blackbeard, it is like that), and a waist strap that held several daggers.

"It's some of my fighting equipment, I'll give you your own so we can practice, you won't need to worry, it's very simple to use. It won't take much strength either." He pulled a gun out, holding it and keeping it by his head, pointing it at the sky. "This, is a flintlock pistol, there have been very few guns made, but this fires actual strong bullets instead of pellets." (.50 caliber gun, looks like the flintlock pistol) "It has a powerful knockback, so you will have to get used to firing it first. We'll start with the throwing knives."

"So, since you don't have a name, can I just give you one?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"No, but a nickname is fine."

"Okay, how about… Rún, it means mysteries in norse."

"Fine by me. Here." He handed Hiccup equipment similar to his and set up a little target on a stone wall using charcoal. "These knives are sharp enough to go through a sword, or a person, DO NOT, use this on yourself."

"Fine." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hold the pointy part of your knife, just don't cut yourself, follow my movements, and strike the center of the target." He brought the knife above his shoulder and threw it at the target. Bulls eye. "See, as easy as that." Hiccup took a deep breath, and pulled the knife out of its holster, surprised at how light the weapon was. He mimicked the same way Rún had done it. He missed the target, but it still stuck to the stone wall near the sketch in the rock. "You'll get used to it, now, try the flintlock." Rún went to retrieve the knives, giving hiccup his, put the knife back into his holster and pulled out a gun. He pointed at the target using both hands due to the large recoil that the gun delivers. The sound almost shattered Hiccup's ears, Rún was used to it however.

Again, Hiccup followed his movements, using both hands, trembling slightly. The shot pushed Hiccup to the ground, and the gun flew out of his hands. Rún chuckled, remembering the first time he tested out this gun.

"_Are you sure it's safe, you should know that the dragons are sensitive to sounds." Valka stated. "Do you know how to use it even?"_

"_Nope." He smirked. "I always test run my inventions, this is an everyday task."_

"_Oh great, you don't even know about your own weapon, lovely."_

"_It will be fi- WAHHH!" He shot the gun as he was talking, the gun flew into the air and once it hit the ground it shot again, close to Rún's foot. Valka glared at Rún, hands on her hips, he responded by lying on the ground in a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the ground. _


	4. Bullseye

**Sorry about the late update, but here we are for the next chapter. Italics are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

Hiccup shot only two times before slowly putting the gun back into the holster. Rún continued to smirk in the aftermath of his flashback, comparing the similarities.

"Okay, that's enough of that for today, we'll continue each day for a few years, you have high potential, it shouldn't take long for you to become just as skillful as me." Rún spoke, extending his arm towards Hiccup to shake his hand. "Just go home, don't do something you will regret, and low low as Hiccup the "Useless". It's best not to attract to much attention yet, once you are ready, then you may try to take on dragons, but not yet." Hiccup nodded, and handed his weapons back to Rún, then began to walk out of the cove. But he stopped walking for a second.

"Uh, thanks a lot Rún, you're not like the others…" Hiccup said softly. Rún smiled, and waved goodbye.

"See you next time."

The training continued for two years, moving from knives and guns, to swords and shields, and axes and maces. They moved on to different aspects of combat besides brute force, such as agility, defense, endurance, mental capability, tactical strategy and teamwork.

**I'm a bit lazy so I will just add what happened in the training over time in flashbacks throughout the story.**

"I'm very impressed Hiccup, you've improved a lot over these years, I'm thinking next dragon raid will give the dragons a run for their money." Rún stated, looking at Hiccup, visibly surprised at the changes in his physical appearance, Hiccup didn't become like Snotlout, but he sure grew enough muscle to brag about.

"So, this is the end of my training? What happens now, do I just stop coming here? What about my questions?" Hiccup asked. But of course, he keeps questioning everything.

"I haven't forgotten, just wait for our dragon to get us, I won't tell you what dragon it is, it's a surprise. Just don't kill, please don't, take it as practice, very dangerous, fiery, life threatening practice."

"I think dangerous and life threatening are the same thing."

"Just go, see you after the next raid." _I hope he doesn't attack the wrong one…_

"Hiccup! Get back inside now!" Several Vikings shouted. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and continued his walk to the forge, ignoring the roars of dragons and burning temperatures.

"Ah there you are, I figured you were already taken by now." Gobber said. "Get to work now."

"You know, I was actually thinking, why can't I go out and you know, fight dragons?"

"Hiccup, you can't even lift an axe, why would y-" Gobber was interrupted by Hiccup lifting up several axe, swords, and maces, in one hand, above his head. Gobber stared. "Well that doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"Trust me, I know how to use it, I'll bring a fresh dragon head hear tomorrow, just watch me."

"Watch you die, I don't think so, you die, I die by the hands of your father."

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup scoffed. "I'm going out there, you'll see." Hiccup ran out, but grabbed the equipment Rún had gave him, the strap holding guns and knives, also grabbing two swords for his main attack. Then he saw it, Astrid. The jewel of Berk, to him anyway. Not the best time to be struck silly by a pretty girl, especially when that pretty girl was about to be snuck up on by a nadder. Hiccup ran towards Astrid, and pushed her out of the way of the Nadder's Spine shot.

"Hiccup! What are you-" Astrid began, but then saw the Nadder behind her, along with Hiccup wielding his duel swords, ready to strike. The nadder opened its mouth to shoot a fire blast, but Hiccup had other plans, he sliced a line up its neck to the bottom of its jaw, not killing it, but harming it enough to stop its blast. He used the butt of both his swords to smash its head and disorientate it, making it try to fly away. "Hiccup, thank you…"

He looked at Astrid, opening his mouth to speak but before he could.

"NIGHT FURY!" A Viking screamed. Hiccup had a frown on his face, looks like no one can say a sentence with being interrupted. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, then turned to run back to the Forge, Gobber wasn't there, so he assumed he went out to fight. Hiccup found his bola launcher, and brought it to the top of a hill, trying to find the Night Fury, waiting for its call. He then saw it, going the direction of the cove, he shot at it. _Bullseye,_ he smirked.


	5. Speaking Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

_Wait a second, oh god I hope no one saw that. It went, towards the, cove…. _Hiccup turned around sighing an exasperated "Fuck" as he saw a Monstrous Nightmare crawling towards him. Hiccup sighed even louder.

"Fuck my life!" He shouted. His hands moved to cover his mouth. The Monstrous Nightmare took a glance at him, looking him up and down then backed away, wide eyed.

"Shadowssss friend. You sssmell of Shadow, child." The dragon spoke. Hiccup just looked, just as surprised. "You mussst be the Hiccup, that he spoke about, greetings." The Nightmare bowed its head.

"You, you can speak…" Hiccup gasped out.

"Why of course, but only to few, many dragons can speak, but few humanssss can hear, congratulationssssss child."

"When you said Shadow, did you mean the teenager who came here on a dragon?"

"Precisssssely." Hiccup gulped.

"Are you the dragon that came to give us a ride?" _Please say yes,_ a part of his brain said, the other part wanted to ride a night fury.

"Why no, a Night Fury was sent for you and Shadow, in fact he should be there now."

"Oh not good not at all."

"What seems to be the problem child?"

"N-n nothing, you should probably go, before you get hurt."

"As you wisssh, farewell young one." The Monstrous Nightmare flew away, making a loud shriek to the other dragons, signaling for them to go, and they all followed.

Hiccup woke up early the next day, planning to find the downed Night Fury and bring him to Rún. The search went for hours, Hiccup just got more annoyed.

"Oh great, some Vikings lose a helmet or a mug, but nooo, I happen to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!" Hiccup screamed the last part. He continued to walk, using his arm to break off the branches of trees. Then he saw a large clearing in the trees, a visible path that someone, or something, had crashed through. He heard the faintest of groans, he slowly looked over the rock, and saw the Night Fury. Rather than jumping back in fear, he jumped over the rock to get closer to the Night Fury. It stiffened as he got closer.

"You are the one that shot me down, aren't you." It narrowed its eyes at Hiccup.

"Yeah but that was because you are a prized dragon, how was I supposed to know you were the one who was supposed to help me and "Shadow" out."

"You are Hiccup? Funny. I was expecting someone smaller."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I wanted to ask one of you guys, is his real name Shadow?"

"We don't know his real name, so us dragons named him."

"Why shadow? Because he is stealthy?"

"No, he was afraid of shadows when we all met him, kind of our fault." The Night Fury laughed, as much as a dragon could laugh.

"Why what happened?"

" We might of covered his entire view for a few hours using our wings, cried for a another few hours until we freed him."

"So he is scared of the dark?"

"He used to be, now untie me." Hiccup complied, and pulled out his dagger to cut the ropes, as soon as they were cut, the Night Fury leapt on Hiccup. "Do not tell him I told you about that, understood."

"Why, afraid of a shadow." Hiccup snickered at his own joke. The Night Fury put more pressure on his shoulders. "Okay okay, loud and clear." It let out one final roar, and ran away, Hiccup will go to the cove soon. He should probably avoid the Night Fury for a bit, not wanting to start more problems.


	6. Dragon Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

He couldn't just stay there sitting against the rock that we was pinned down on, so Hiccup just walked back home. Upon entering his, and his father's house he was somewhat "greeted" by said father.

"Hiccup, I need to speak with you." Stoic said, standing up and facing his son who was about to climb the stairs to his room. Hiccup stopped moving and faced his father too. "I've decided, well, we've seen how well you have improved over the years, no longer being "Hiccup the Useless", Gobber convinced me that you are very capable of fighting. So-"

"Yeah I suppose I am quite proficient in maceicaly every weapon." He stared at his father hoping he got his little joke. He responded with a small chuckle.

"Yeah well, I haven't seen how good you are, but I've heard about it from Astrid, she kept telling me how you saved her life." Stoic had a proud grin on his face. "Well back to the point, I've decided to put you in dragon training with the others, and if what you said is true, you can easily be at the top of your class."

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I don't see any other logical decision that you might come up with, so I don't know what other choice you have. But if you have one, I'm all ears."

"Uh, never mind, I'll gladly join the fight." Hiccup had a small grin on his face too. Stoic walked over to his son, and spread his arms wide. Hiccup was unfamiliar with this gesture, considering he has never been hugged before, let alone been shown affection, so Stoic just hugged him awkwardly.

"Well, good talk, you'll need your rest for tomorrow. I suppose you can choose whatever weapon you are comfortable with, but might I suggest a Hammer? Or an Axe would be just as good." Stoic suggested. Hiccup shook his head. "Oh, well, uh, good luck with your training, I'll be back." He paused. "Probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup said as Stoic left the house.

**TIMESKIP OF AWESOMENESS: Dragon Training Day 1.**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber exclaimed, opening the gate. Hiccup was in front of all the teens.

"No turning back." Hiccup mumbled. Fishlegs and Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup the Useless still looking for more scars? What happened to your others?" Snotlout teased. One glare from Astrid stopped him from continuing, Hiccup ignored him and cracked his own neck by rotating it.

"Ohh I love scars, I hope I get some." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut agreed slowly, hoping she wouldn't end on Astrid _**or**_ Hiccup's kill list. Gobber went towards the gates getting ready to introduce them. Of course before they went in the arena, Hiccup talked to Fishlegs and told him to not say all the statistics out loud, to avoid annoying him and Gobber. But at the Gronkle, he just had to say something.

"Jaw strength 8." He whispered.

"Woah woah woah, why are you opening the cage." It was Snotlout who spoke up.

"I already have an idea." Hiccup said and he started to back away. Gobber hadn't responded, he only opened the cage.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." The Gronkle found a pile of rocks near the wall of the arena. "Quick, what's the first thing you need."

"Speed?" Fishlegs tried.

"A shield!" Astrid shouted.

"A fast doctor with a shield?" Hiccup shouted.

"Just a shield, Hiccup!" Gobber sighed. The teens ran to get shields, Hiccup put one of his duel swords in his sheathe and picked up a shield. The twins were having quite a bit of trouble, and were out before Hiccup could look their direction. Before Gobber could give out a piece of information, Hiccup knew what to do, he banged the shield with his sword. The remaining teens followed his actions. "How many shots does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked.

"No, six!" Fishlegs answered, and his shield was shot soon after. Another one down. Hiccup looked at Astrid and saw Snotlout _**trying**_ to flirt with her, he chuckled as she left him and he was shot at soon after.

"So just you and me huh?" Hiccup joked. It caught Astrid off guard somehow, and she blushed, she was distracted, and was then also out, leaving Hiccup. His shield was shot, but Gobber decided since he was the last one in, he could stay. He left his shield rolling, and ran to the wall, the Gronkle followed after him. It was just a few feet behind him, he ran at the wall and jumped from it, and hit the dragon with the blunt part of his sword, knocking it down, but not out.

"Sorry." Hiccup whispered.

"It is fine, young one." The Gronkle spoke. Gobber grabbed the dragon using his fake hook hand, and through the Gronkle into its cage.

"G- good job Hiccup." Astrid stuttered, extending her hand to shake his. He looked at it, but didn't return the gesture. She awkwardly took her hand back.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said. _Hm, perhaps she does like me, I'll play hard to get than. _Hiccup thought, and smirked, walking out of the dragon arena, leaving behind very confused and surprised people, especially Astrid.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sorry guys but I won't be able to update as much as I was supposed to this month and most likely the next following months. I'll try to put up multiple chapters each week at least, but don't expect a chapter every day. Again, I'm sorry to those who actually like my work, but I'll be trying to write chapters for each story any time I can, see you guys next time.**


	8. Hiatus

**Sorry guys but this is just an update for each of my stories. I'm just going to say that, I'm going to stop updating each of my stories for a while, I've realized I haven't got much support for them recently so I find it pointless to continue. That is unless there are others that somehow enjoy it and would like me continue, but that is unlikely. I will leave my stories up for now, but don't expect another chapter for any of my stories in a while, who knows, it might change, but for now, bye guys.**


End file.
